Survive
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Il était tombé dans les pommes durant le trajet. Peut-être que la douleur était trop forte, peut-être qu'il faisait trop chaud, peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus voir tout ça, ou qu'il était trop conscient pour se rendre compte qu'il allait si mal. TenSemi et pointe d'IwaOi.


**Yo. Le thème c'est " maladie mortelle".**

 **J'aime bien l'OS que j'ai fait. Bref. Donnez moi vos avis, et s'il reste des fautes, par-ci par-là. Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lara de m'avoir corrigé, de bby Kuroo pour avoir été ma bêta lectrice.**

* * *

Le patient était arrivé sur un brancard, inconscient.

Il était tombé dans les pommes durant le trajet. Peut-être que la douleur était trop forte, peut-être qu'il faisait trop chaud, peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus voir tout ça, ou qu'il était trop conscient pour se rendre compte qu'il allait si mal.

Quand Semi avait crié des ordres pour l'emmener en soins d'urgences, son cœur s'était serré.

Oh, il avait l'habitude de voir des gens tomber dans le coma, violets parce que le sang ne passe plus, et parfois pire, des gens qui sortent d'accidents, ensanglantés de la tête aux pieds.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Tendou, ce jour-là. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami de primaire sur ce brancard.

/

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je sais, je ressens encore la douleur de mes jambes.

Je m'entends encore parler avec mon ami, je l'entends parler, paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais à ce moment. Il faisait noir. J'ai mal à la tête, comme si on me la compressait. J'ai tellement mal, que je crois que je ne la sens plus.

J'ai un sourire amer. Je m'étais toujours dis que la douleur physique était moindre sur la douleur mentale.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

/

« Satori Tendou. Méningite fulgurante. Chambre trois. Réveil le lendemain de son entrée à l'hôpital. »

Eita soupira, passant une main sur son visage, avant de porter son gobelet de café chaud à ses lèvres.

Il était fatigué. Il avait veillé toute la nuit sur Tendou, et il enchaînait sur une garde de matin. En bref, il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis dix-huit heures la veille. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu.

« Eh, Eita ! »

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir son collègue, Iwaizumi. Il était plutôt grand, musclé, avec une peau mate. Il avait de profonds yeux verts, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en pointes.

« J'ai un problème avec Tooru Oikawa. Il rejette systématiquement ses médicaments.

\- Essaye un dérivé, peut-être que son corps le lui permettra. Sinon, regarde s'il n'y a pas des médicaments qui ne vont pas ensemble. »

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, un peu pensif. Il prit un café, et s'appuya à côté de Semi.

« Il est passé en salle de soins. Il a fait une crise cette nuit. Il va s'en remettre. Il s'en remet toujours. »

La voix d'Iwaizumi se cassait sur les bords de sa phrase. Semi ne dit rien, à sa place, s'il parlait de Tendou, il aurait juste aimé avoir un silence, ce genre de silence doux, réconfortant. Ou plein de doutes. Semi se gifla mentalement.

Tooru Oikawa était dans cet hôpital depuis presque deux ans. D'abord, ça a avait été un cancer. Il l'avait combattu.

Puis, deux mois après sa sortie, il était tombé dans les pommes. On lui avait découvert un diabète de stade deux.

Et parfois, il avait des crises de panique si violentes, qu'il devait retourner à l'hôpital. Alors en tout et pour tout, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était là.

Oikawa était arrivé en même temps qu'Iwaizumi. Ils ne se connaissaient pas avant, mais Oikawa avait été le premier vrai patient du novice dans cet hôpital.

Semi doutait du lien qui liait les deux hommes.

Il grimaça légèrement quand Iwaizumi se releva pour repartir vers la chambre d'Oikawa.

Le brun se retourna vers lui, et Semi devina une lueur triste dans son regard voilé.

« Bonne chance avec Tendou. »

Eita cru entendre « Ne fais pas la même connerie que moi... ».

Il n'y fit pas attention, jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle mise à disposition. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient.

/

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là. Je sais qu'il y a exactement deux cent trente-deux trous dans les grillages des néons – on a tout notre temps, quand on est coincé sur un lit, allongé, sans pouvoir bouger.

Les médecins m'ont dit de ne pas bouger, de ne pas parler, et de ne pas forcer sur ma respiration.

Enfin, je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul médecin. Je ne sais pas trop, les voix se ressemblaient trop, et se mélangeaient avec celles d'en dehors de la chambre.

Je ne sentais pas vraiment mes jambes. Ou je les sentais trop. Depuis le début, je ne savais plus de toute façon.

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais soupiré une bonne dizaine de fois. Avant, je soupirais tout le temps, parfois sans raison. C'était plutôt marrant. Plus personne ne se posait de questions maintenant.

J'ai entendu dire qu'on devait me placer dans le coma, à mon réveil. Quelle ironie. J'espère qu'ils vont me le dire. J'aimerai juste qu'on fasse passer un message avant que je tombe pour un bon mois – j'imagine, le coma placé par les médecins durait minimum un mois, de ce que je pouvais savoir.

Je crois que je n'ai pas peur de ma sentence. J'aurais juste peur de ne pas pouvoir pas rattraper mes cours, si un jour je sors de là. Je ne sais pas si j'espérais en sortir, ou si je m'en fichais un peu.

Je me demanderai qui fera rigoler Ushijima, une fois que je ne serai plus là. Peut-être Goshiki. Ushijima aimait bien Goshiki. Je crois que c'était réciproque.

J'aurais aimé sourire. Mais je ne peux pas. Le masque qui me prend la moitié du visage commence à me faire mal. Et je ne peux m'en plaindre. Dommage.

« Satori. »

On me demande d'ouvrir les yeux, je crois. Il fait froid d'un coup. Ou trop chaud. J'entends la machine à côté moi faire des bip bip beaucoup plus stridents et rapprochés.

La personne soupire, et pose une main sur mon bras.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui prendre la main, à ce moment-là. La serrer, entrelacer nos doigts.

Et bordel, que fais SemiSemi ici ?

/

Semi souriait légèrement.

Il pensait au temps où Tendou aimait se moquer gentiment de lui, alors que les autres l'harcelaient.

Le cendré regrette cette époque. En fait, il regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Il était juste devenu ami avec Tendou, mais quand les autres l'insultaient de monstre, Semi ne faisait rien.

Il n'avait pas réagi une seule fois. Un de ses collègues le ramena à la réalité. Il secoua légèrement la tête, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Tendou, qui le cherchait depuis une bonne minute.

« Tendou. Tu dois m'entendre. »

Comme une réponse, la machine qui bipait, s'accéléra quelques dixièmes de secondes.

« Bon. On va te placer dans le coma. Ton ami, Ushijima, donne son accord. Il va sûrement venir dans la journée. »

Semi vit Tendou hocher la tête. Le cendré réprima un petit sourire. Le rouge n'était pas idiot. Il le savait. Il s'y attendait. Mais il ne dit rien, parce que c'était dans sa nature.

Semi lui servit un sourire triste.

« On va t'enlever l'assistance respiratoire. »

Tendou hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Un des collègues de Semi éteignit la machine, pendant que celui-ci lui faisait glisser le masque au-dessus de sa tête. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans les cheveux de Tendou.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser – il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. De le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là. De glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, de s'allonger près de lui.

Il se gifla mentalement, mettant tout ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Il ne fit rien, et sortit de la pièce.

/

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Ushijima est à côté de moi. Je l'ai vu sourire, soulagé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça.

Je ne sais pas si je lui ai rendu son sourire – je crois que j'étais trop fatigué pour faire ça.

Je dois être pitoyable à voir. Ma peau doit être encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et mes yeux doivent briller d'une lueur faible et fatiguée.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu sais. »

Ushijima releva les yeux de son magazine – sûrement basé sur le volley.

« Je sais. »

Évidemment. Je devais m'en douter. Ushijima savait tout.

« Il y a des chances de survie, tu sais. »

J'ose les épaules.

« Peut-être. Sûrement. La plupart des gens ont des chances de survie. Parfois, on veut juste pas. Je sais pas si je veux survivre. »

Ushijima hocha la tête, d'un mouvement attendu. Ça aussi il le savait. Et moi aussi.

« C'est peut-être notre dernière discussion, Ushi'. »

Je cru voir une grimace défigurer le visage mate d'Ushijima. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« C'est bizarre. Il y a encore tellement de choses à se dire. J'espère que ça ne me manquera pas, dans le coma. »

Il y eu un long silence. Je triturais mes mains.

« C'est...étrange. Je sais que je suis au bord de la mort, au bord du gouffre, t'sais ? Je m'en moquais, quand je m'allongeais le long des rails, quand je fumais des joints dans la forêt, et quand je suis parti sans prévenir à l'autre bout du pays pour un festival d'électro, avec Oikawa, Kuroo, et les autres. J'avais pas peur de la mort. »

Je pris une longue respiration. Les bips réguliers me donnaient mal à la tête.

« Je sais pas si j'en ai peur ou pas. Je sais pas si je veux survivre. Je sais pas si je veux mourir aussi. »

Je ris légèrement.

« Je radote un peu. »

Ushijima me fixait toujours, je le voyais du coin des yeux. Je relevais mon regard pour le planter dans le sien.

« Avant de crever, j'aimerais dire à SemiSemi que je l'aime. Que j'aime la bande. J'aimerai encore les charrier, et dire de la merde. Comme avant. C'est un peu compliqué, là. Je veux voir Bokuto devenir pro, je veux voir Kuroo devenir ingénieur, je veux voir Oikawa réussir son combat contre la non-binarité, et installer ces putains de toilettes neutres dans son université, sortit de ce trou à rats. Aimer la vie, comme il faisait avant. »

Je crois que je pleurais. Ushijima ne bougeait pas.

« Tendou. Tu le pourras. Quand tu te réveilleras. Ça va aller. Tu es plus fort que ça. »

Je lui souris, un grand sourire, qui faisait briller les yeux.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait un aussi sincère.

/

Semi était chez lui, quand Tendou fut placé dans le coma. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors il se tournait et se retournait dans son futon désordonné. Il pensait à tout et à rien. À son enfance, son déménagement, sa vie et sa mort.

Voir Tendou si proche de la mort lui faisait prendre conscience de certaines choses qu'il ne voyait pas avant.

En passant dans le parc près de chez lui pour rentrer, les fleurs semblaient briller plus qu'à l'accoutumé, sous le soleil plongeant. Les gamins qui jouaient dans l'aire de jeux lui semblaient un peu plus souriants.

En rentrant, il avait sorti de vieux albums photos, que sa mère lui avait donné. Les photos avaient pris de l'âge, les teintes étaient plus pâles.

C'était des photos de mariages, d'un temps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se prépara un thé, pour se replonger dans d'autres albums. Ceux de son enfance.

Sur certaines d'entre elles, il pouvait voir Tendou.

Il semblait tout de même magnifique, aux yeux de Semi. Il pensa que les teintes étaient moins ternes, sur les clichés où il se trouvait avec Tendou, comme si le temps ne les avait pas touché. Il sourit, léger.

Pourtant, son thé lui semblait si amer. Il s'était couché tôt

Mais voilà, le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Il se mit à espérer que la mort ne voudrait pas de Tendou.

Il s'endormit, sachant qu'il ne verrait pas le regard de l'autre le lendemain.

Il rêva de lui, d'eux. Dans l'avenir et dans le passé.

Jamais le réveil lui fut si compliqué que ce matin-là. Il éteignit le réveil de son téléphone – du Mélanie Martinez, et se leva comme à son quotidien.

Il arriva dans son aile. Une urgence fut déclarée. Il passa en vitesse devant la nouvelle chambre de Tendou.

Il ne s'y arrêta pas.

/

Il fait noir. J'ai peur, un peu.

Je pense à Semi, à Oikawa, Kuroo, Goshiki, Bokuto, et Ushijima.

Une musique de Panic ! At the Disco semble emplir les ténèbres environnantes.

Parfois, je me sens tomber.

Parfois, je vois des fantômes.

Je me demande si Semi est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Si les visites sont autorisées.

Peut-être que les autres sont passés. Bokuto laissera sûrement une peluche en forme de Hibou à mes côtés, et Oikawa me contera ses batailles du jour, s'il a pu sortir, s'il a pu voir son proviseur.

Je ne sais pas comment le temps passe, ici. Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, ni froid, ni chaud. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose, et mon corps me semble superficiel.

En me concentrant, j'entends des murmures. J'essaye d'y répondre. Je sais qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. Peut-être que la machine qui bip en fonction des battements de mon cœur s'emballe quelque fois.

Je crois que j'ai mal, au niveau de mes poumons. J'ai sûrement oublié de respirer.

Une corde est tombée devant moi. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Elle est remontée, mais je ne sais pas quand.

Le temps semble si long, ou trop rapide.

Je pense à comment je me réveillerai, dans un mois. Mes cheveux auront peut-être poussé. Mes ongles aussi. Ça serait dommage, pour m'entraîner au volley. Je devrais les couper à mon réveil.

Je me demande comment sont mes jambes. Quand j'ai remonté mon jogging qui tombe sur mes chevilles, elles étaient intactes.

Dans mon court moment de réveil, je ne les ai pas regardés. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient violettes et bleus, mon sang ne passant plus.

Je me suis allongé, le sol était dur, j'avais mal au dos.

J'ai pensé à Semi. Je me demandais ce que ça aurait changé, que je l'embrasse et que je lui avoue que je l'aime.

Un regret. Je n'aime pas ça. Dommage.

/

Semi s'était dirigé dans la chambre de Tendou. Il pouvait le voir, allongé, sa peau aussi blanche que du linceul. Il grimaça.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir les amis de Tendou. Semi s'éclipsa pour voir d'autres patients.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa Iwaizumi à la machine à café. Il se mit à côté de lui.

« Oikawa est allé voir Tendou. Ils sont amis depuis un long moment, parait-il. Je suis content pour lui, il n'a pas perdu ses amis. »

Semi hocha la tête. Peu de gens venaient voir Oikawa. Semi n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu Tendou aller le voir. Peut-être que le rouge n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Il y avait passé tellement de temps, plus petit.

Ses parents l'obligeaient à être suivit par un psy, et parfois il était interné pendant une semaine. Certes, ce n'était pas un hôpital normal, comme celui-ci, mais les odeurs étaient les mêmes, les murs étaient aussi blancs que dans ces hôpitaux d'aide à l'enfance.

Semi se demandait à quoi pensait Tendou, là, maintenant. D'après les médecins et spécialistes, dans le coma, on entend tout, on voit des choses. Mais les patients ne se souviennent de rien, comme un lavage de cerveau.

« Tendou était déjà venu voir Oikawa, avant ? »

Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

« Pas souvent. Souvent quelques dizaines de minutes avant l'arrêt des visites. Il arrivait avec des peluches – tu sais, ces peluches en forme d'aliens ? Elles venaient de lui. »

Cela fit rire légèrement Semi.

« Et après, il te parlait d'aliens pendant ta visite, c'est ça ? »

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je me demande si un jour Tendou aura l'occasion de me parler de ce qu'il aime. »

Semi vit le sourire d'Iwaizumi se transformer en une grimace. Semi se releva, et partit dans les couloirs.

/

Je crois que j'ai rêvé. De Semi, et de coups. De sang et de couleurs joyeuses.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment dormi, j'ai juste fermé les yeux, et je me suis sentit transporté, si loin.

Je crois que j'en veux un peu à SemiSemi. Parce qu'il est parti. Il m'a abandonné.

Je crois que je me suis claqué, parce que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas grave, il était revenu, de toute façon.

Maintenant, je suis dans un train. Le paysage défile rapidement, les saisons aussi. Automne. Hiver. Automne. Printemps. Hiver.

L'été n'apparaît pas, pas de plage, de soleil chauffant. Juste la neige, les feuilles qui tombent, un soleil pâle.

Je me suis revu fumer, boire. Et faire du volley, aussi. Lire les mangas qui traînent près de mon lit. J'aurais aimé en parler à Semi. Je dessinais, parfois. Il paraît que je dessinais bien. J'avais dessiné la bande, que j'avais imprimé. Le dessin original traîne au-dessus de mon bureau.

Je dansais. J'aimais danser, avant que mes jambes ne le veuillent plus. J'aurais aimé danser avec lui. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas grave, il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

En y repensant, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. J'aimerais vivre, je crois. Pour Semi et la bande.

/

Les jours se succédaient, pour Semi. Il passait tous les jours voir Tendou. Parfois, après son service. Il lui apportait des fleurs, des peluches, des magazines de volley.

Tendou devait se réveiller dans les prochains jours. Même si les médecins aimeraient le remettre dans le coma. Son état est instable.

Semi aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement.

Ce jour-là, Tendou se réveilla. Il émergea lentement, ses paupières s'ouvraient. Ses yeux étaient ternes.

Le cendré rentra dans la chambre, et referma la porte doucement. Ils étaient seuls.

« Bonjour, Tendou. »

Le rouge releva la tête des magazines, pour planter son regard dans celui de Semi. Il lui sourit.

Semi s'approcha du lit. Il avait terminé son service, il venait de se changer.

« Ça va ?

-J'ai fait la Belle au bois dormant pendant un mois, mais ça va. »

Semi sourit tendrement. Tendou chercha sa main. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

« Je sais que je vais pas survivre. Je le sens, là, au fond. J'ai peut-être une chance. Je ne m'y accroche pas. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Semi serra un peu plus la main de son ami.

« Ça faisait longtemps, hein. Vingt ans. C'est bizarre, de te revoir. Je crois que je t'entendais, quand j'étais là-bas. Ça me calmait, je crois. »

Le pouce de Semi caressait tendrement le dessus de la main de Tendou.

« Eh, Semi ? »

Le cendré releva la tête. Il détailla légèrement le visage de Tendou. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses cheveux sales retombaient mollement sur son front. Ils avaient poussé, pendant son sommeil.

« Que voudrais-tu faire, avant que je parte ? »

Semi resta interdit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Te dire que je t'aime, je crois. »

Tendou lui sourit, doucement. Semi pensa qu'il allait pleurer. Le rouge bougea légèrement.

Et Semi l'embrassa. C'était profond, et doux, sans brusquer. Au fond, on entendait les passages des infirmiers. Tendou frissonnait, Semi glissa sa main sur son bras, évitant les tuyaux qui le reliait aux machines.

Semi rompit le contact, en se rasseyant à sa place.

« Quand tu viendras à mon enterrement, ne pleure pas. Refait ta vie. Ne m'oublie pas, SemiSemi. Garde-moi dans un coin de ta tête, mais ne pense pas tout le temps à moi. Fais des cauchemars de ma disparition, rêve de notre avenir qu'on aurait pu construire. Mais refais-toi, reconstruit une forteresse. »

Le cendré hocha la tête. Il se releva, et glissa sa main hors de celle de Tendou. Il lui sourit, avant de partir.

Dans l'ascenseur, il laissa ses larmes couler. Iwaizumi était là. Il ne fit rien, a part passer sa main, dans un geste se voulant réconfortant, dans le dos de Semi.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Semi souriait. Tendou mourut dans la nuit.

/

Je crois que j'aurais aimé survivre. Penser un peu plus à Semi, à mes amis. Ils n'étaient pas venus. C'est dommage. J'ai laissé des lettres. Il y en avait une pour chacun d'entre eux. Et une à Semi.

Je crois que j'ai été trop romantique, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il l'oubliera au fond d'un tiroir, dans dix ans.

Je crois que je suis mort le sourire aux lèvres, le fantôme de Semi m'embrassant.

C'était ma dernière pensée.


End file.
